


Stress Relief (Thrawn x Reader)

by MaedenWrites



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Chiss (Star Wars), F/M, M/M, Other, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Xeno, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaedenWrites/pseuds/MaedenWrites
Summary: The life of a Grand Admiral is full of stress and sleepless nights...but you have just the thing to help him relax.Audiofic now added! First-person, present-tense read by Thrawn to the reader.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 93





	Stress Relief (Thrawn x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JessKo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessKo/gifts).



[[AUDIO VERSION](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1vYEnAXag_VKqf6R-HL4TkkFwPhagmsS6/view?usp=sharing)] 

You wake deep into the night aboard the Chimaera. There aren't exactly true mornings and nights out here, but instead of the room's slowly warming lights to wake you, a disturbance in the bed has gently pulled you from your sleep.

Looking back over your shoulder, you notice Thrawn has already gotten up and is heading to grab his robe. He doesn't notice you're awake as he's used to slipping out without disturbing your sleep; he does this on many sleepless nights- but tonight will be different.

As he passes your side of the bed on his way out, you gently catch his hand. He stops, somewhat surprised, and smiles down at you.

“Oh, hello. I'm going to read some reports in my office. You should stay here and rest.”

You smile back, but shake your head slightly. “I think _you_ should stay.” You tug on his hand, encouraging him to move closer to the bed.

He sighs, letting you pull him closer and then some. Soon he's back in bed and face to face with you as he effortlessly supports himself to lay over you.

“This is highly irregular...but welcome, of course.” His voice almost purrs, ready to make his next move.

Before he can proceed further, you place your hand on his chest and ease him to sit up, now straddling one of your legs. “Come sit, up here.” You graze your fingers over your collarbone with one hand, beckoning with the other.

“Trust me.” You say softly, noting his incertitude.

Thrawn silently raises an eyebrow at this, but slowly moves as requested. His knees now on either side of your head, he hovers there, awaiting your next words.

Though your upper arms are now essentially pinned, you can still reach your hands up to grasp his firm backside and coax him to sit all the way down. The weight now on your chest and neck is certainly substantial, but comfortable all the same.

Your eyes trail up his body until they meet with his own. He's watching you curiously, having a general idea of what you'll do next, but still not knowing what exactly to expect.

Looking back down to the bulging pouch now directly in front of your face, you can see the tendrils within starting to move independently, though not yet enough to protrude on their own.

You smile and toss a slight, gentle nod, encouraging him to accelerate the process.

“Are you certain?” He tilts his head, seemingly concerned about making a mess. “There will be...fluids...”

“I'm aware.” You answer with an amused smile. At the same time, you begin stroking his lower back and buttocks, hoping to further loosen any tension he's carrying.

Slowly but surely, the bright pink ends of a few tendrils begin to slip out from between the soft slit containing them. Thrawn now begins to assist their exit, pulling at the opening and pushing the area above it to move the squirming mass out.

Slick and warm, the majority land on your neck with a soft squelching sound, while the two largest frame your jawline.

They're not fully in motion yet, but you can feel the mass begin to move faster as it becomes fuller. Lifting your head and gripping his rear again, you pull his body even further forward so the mass covers the entire lower portion of your face, stopping just below your nose.

His bright red eyes widen with concern, but also clear arousal at this new experience. Before he's able to raise another question about your comfort or safety, you take the end of a smaller tendril in your lips, gently pulling it into your mouth as one would a savory noodle.

The muscles in his legs momentarily tense against your shoulders at this new sensation, then slowly ease as surprise gives way to comfort.

You hold and release it several times, sucking the sweet juices dripping from it. When you do briefly pause to select a new section to take in, you glance up to see his eyes now half-closed, finally relaxing and letting enjoyment win.

The mass now squirms relentlessly on your face and neck- he hasn't been this aroused without being inside someone before, and it's as if the tendrils are desperately grabbing for anything to hold on to.

With a trembling hand, he reaches down and guides the tip of one of the two larger parts to your lips, which you take in rapidly. He's softly panting now and places both hands on the railing above your head for support.

As you alternate sucking the fluid from both large barbs, a muffled moan escapes from deep within the Chiss' unique voice box. He either doesn't notice, or makes no attempt to stop this as more of those sweet sounds fill the air around you, while you continue increasing the intensity with which you draw on it.

Letting the thick member slip out of your mouth, you turn your focus to the tender spot between the larger parts. This elicits another involuntary tensing of his muscles, as well as a soft, low groan.

You let it rest between your lips for a moment, gauging how much pressure to use on it. Gradually, you press your lips on it more firmly, reveling in the whimpering moans that produces. Each is released between heavy intakes of breath, his chest heaving in rhythm with your maneuvers. Unsecured hair hung over his face, its blue tinge shimmering vividly.

Now focusing intently on that one spot, you keep your lips sealed around the top and bottom while pressing the tip of your tongue firmly against the very middle. Slowly, like a ticking clock at first, then darting faster and faster, moving rapidly from side to side.

Once you start this, everything intensifies tenfold. The writhing mass moves increasingly rapidly, secreting copious amounts of fluids as the tendrils cover your face, practically delivering a massage with their unrestrained convulsions.

Thrawn's beautiful red eyes shine brighter than ever, alternating between gazing down at you with awe, and rolling closed in ecstasy. His thin lips hang open as he gasps and pants between breathy moans.

With one last increase of intensity, you feel his legs start to quiver uncontrollably. As a final gush of juices spill out and wash over you, his breath catches and his every muscle tightens, holding on to you and gripping the bed's railing above for dear life. He involuntarily holds his breath like this for a few seconds before letting it all out on the crest of an urgent, needful moan.

Soon his body is slack with exhaustion, his hold on the railing the only thing keeping him somewhat upright. His head hangs low over yours, and he draws in a deep and immensely relaxed breath.

After helping him roll off your chest and back into his side of the bed, you quickly wipe up most of his juices off yourself, and lay an extra sheet over your soaked pillow. That can be cleaned another time. For now, you turn over stroke your lover's hair, and watch as he drifts off to possibly the deepest sleep he's ever had. 


End file.
